halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Imagine If... Reborn.
This was one of my favorite topics on the Halopedia forums, back in the ancient days when the forums still looked like this. So, I thought I'd bring it over here, for a change of pace. And to see what everyone thought. The question is... In your imagination, what do the users of Halo Fanon look like?" I'll start off, duh. Spartan-091's Perceptions *'Ajax_013'''- Looks like a five-foot-five version of King Leonidas in 300, complete with beard and muscles. Always has his mouth open like he's screaming, for some reason. *'Subtank'- A lilac-colored female AI that's reminiscent of her profile picture... *'RelentlessRecusant'- A monitor, with a red glow. Has glasses, or more correctly, a glass. Is... a... genius! *'Lordofmonsterisland'- A genial Prophet in a turquoise bathrobe, holding onto a cup of coffee. *'SPARTAN-077'- A blonde manga-ish kid in Spartan armor. Never wears a helmet. *'Sgt.johnson (AJ)'- Denzel Washington in ODST armor. *'The parkster'- A young brown/tan-furred Brute with orange head hair. Also around five feet tall, usually full of energy. *'AnnhilativeRepentance'- A monitor, with a purple glow, followed everywhere by some genetic monstrosity that he keeps in line with an energy projector. Very quiet. *'Roteratilbo'- Exactly like his profile picture. *'Dragonclaws'- White special ops Elite with purple and orange highlights to his armor. Usually has an active camoflage generator on. *'Spartan-501'- A Spartan in specops-black Mjolnir armor. *'Hollywood101x'- An asian ODST, helmet off, with a sweatband on. Mad breakdance skills. *'Justanothergrunt'- A grunt, with an affection for comedy and a white George Washington wig on. *'Chief frank 001'- A French-speaking Marine gunny sergeant, with an omnipresent marine patrol cover on. *'LieutenantDavies'- A British WWII-era junior officer in desert khakis. *'Matt256'- A multi-faced person with different personalities from Red versus Blue. Wears salmon colored armor for no apparent reason. *'Baccus757 (I think those're the numbers...)'- Suspiciously like the Greco-Roman god of wine and partees. Wears a laurel wreath around his head and has a jug of wine with him. *'MasterGreen999'- An olive drab armored Republic commando. With an odd sense of humor. Enjoy. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:05, 7 November 2008 (UTC) I kind of envision people by their sigs, so to me Ajax looks like a CQB spartan in terrifying red and symbolizes some kind of unspoken authority. Actene 22:14, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Nice. I've seen pics of AJ, but no one else. Hey, you didn't say what you thought about the Matt Family (Matt, Baccus, Angel and me, their cousin) :'( Anyways, this sounded quite fun, thanks for bringing it up! LieutenantDavies 22:41, 7 November 2008 (UTC) I forgot a few people, it seems! My apologies. By the way, the idea is for you guys to post up your own versions of what you think people look like! Just start another heading underneath this. Do it! It's fun, easy, and best of all, free! Do it and do it NAAUOOGH! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 22:58, 7 November 2008 (UTC) PUAHAH i like my description =D (right on with the bboy skills ;] ) Hollywood *Sniff* You forgot me :'( I guess my descriptions would be *'SPARTAN-091': A very mean, forgetful Lord Hood-style person. *'Ajax': One f***ed up dude. Something similar to Tycho from PA, but constantly foaming at the mouth with an entourage of Necros. *'Justanothergrunt': A chocolate bar. I'm serious. *'Chief Frank': Some dude in a beret. MasterGreen999 00:59, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Geez, I knew I forgot one last person. There may be more, but I'll add 'em to the list as they remind me... that is, if I know them well enough. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 01:22, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I'm still a blond-haired Spartan!? Aw well... xD -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 02:13, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I'm an AI? Again? :P KAC- 05:26, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Just Another Grunts View of you all Sweet a sweet or a grunt in a dead guys wig, this actually made my day :)...n my descriptions would be: *'Ajax': Just these two angry eyes constantly hovering in darkness that somehow still manage to talk like a british gentleman and work the keyboard *'AnnhilativeRepentance': A Monitor with its light broken (creative, I know) *'Baccus78(?)': A ghost who shapeshifts into the form of numbers, constantly asking "how could you forget about me?" *'Dragonclaws': He mentioned in a previous forum everyone mistakes him for a girl, now I keep thinking crossdresser (Kidding DC, ure allright) *'Hollywood': A Star with sunglasses and one of those low carb juice smoothies. His computer chair has his name written on the back in gold. *'Lordofmonsterisland': A Human sized Godzilla thats wearing, after putting in the effort to "fix" the helmet that comes with the legendary box set. *'Mastergreen999': Retired Masterchief...cept not old and shot up *'Matt256': Grif and Simmons fighting over the keyboard (if Grif could be bothered) *'The parkster': I've seen his MSN Pic so I know what he looks like...so...now thats what I think he looks like...and same with Rot, now I dont have to mention him *'RelentlessRecusant': A Prophet disguised as a human similar to "Hugh Mann" (the decapodian from the futurama episode where zoidbergs ppl attack earth, u know the 1...unless u don't...yea) *'Sgt.johnson (AJ)': If Anyones a One Piece Fan, MR.1 from the Alabasta Arc...wearing ODST armour that he personally modified so it has a hood. *'SPARTAN-077': James Bond in his spare time *'SPARTAN-091': The Jesus from South Park *'Subtank': A gigantic brain forced into hiding inside the internet...who has a brother who's also in the net...but hes not important (He's gone right?) *Finally O'Malley: (It's the picture over to the side) :That's okay. I used to picture RR as a cross-dressing superhero. This was back when he had "My name is Helen" as his signature. --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:47, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ONI recon 111's Perceptions Hmm...my perceptions are: *'Ajax': Big, tall and scary with red eyes. *'LOMI': A godzilla-like figure, but wouldn't hurt a fly. *'SPARTAN-077': A secret agent, possibly with the NSA... *'Parkster':A half human, half brute thing, who loves brutes. *'AJ': well, i've seen AJ, so i don't have to say anything. *'RR': a god-like figure, who never shows himself. *'SPARTAN-091': A tall, partially see-through figure, overwatching everyone. *'Matt-256': A person from Sweden called Matt who has a magic box. *'Baccus78': A ghost who likes scaring people. *'Subtank': A brain, like the source of all knowledge on the internet. *'Angel54': A Butcher. *'117649AR': An overwatch camera. *'Chief Frank': A military guy. *'Delta-269': Well, i've seen him, so it doesn't matter. *'1st Lt Aiden Smith': Same as above. *'Grievous797': General Grievous, of course. *'JAG': Another grunt, who has an infinite ammo SPARTAN laser. *'Lieutenant Davies': A human crossed with several other different species. *'Dragonclaws': A dragon-man. *'CommanderTony': A man with a beret who likes guns. *'Spartan-501': A crazy spartan with no helmet. *'spartan-112': An unarmored spartan. If i missed anyone, please tell me. :How dare you call me a Vampire! I'm not *walking away from the now unconscious Lomi and hiding the sharp teeth* a vampire! I'm just a soon-to-be Drill Sergeant or Warlord, leading my army to victory against corrupted states and making them my own XD --Angel54 09:30, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Lol, all of you have seen me as someone from RvB XD Now, my perceptions are: Matt-256's Perceptions *'Ajax 013': A crazy outlaw who should be in prison or a sort of facility for crazy people instead of attending a university and being let loose on the internet like he is now. *'AnnihilativeRepentence': A monitor corrupted by 10 different species who were not in the original Halo franchise and corrupted him to get a shot on Halofanon. *'Dragonclaws': A guy with claws and a fetish for dragons (though I don't know you at all Claws, I'm prolly wrong). *'Lordofmonsterisland': The undisputable Lord of the Island with Monsters on and the king of Gruntiness. Both dead-down serious and by-the book, as well as having a sense of humour and being everyone's buddy. *'The parkster': I know what he looks like, I've seen a photo. Occasionally too rash and forward on things that he decides to take up, but that may not be his call. But, he's a good guy to work with when you get to know him. Likes Neutralism and has a fetish for young brutes. *'RelentlessRecuscant': Basically the typical 2000s science nerd that rose to power during the Age of the Nerds. Pretends he's normal, when in reality he's the nephew of Spider-Man. *'Sgt. jonhson': An afroamerican that always wears his soldier uniform and carries his gun(s) under his arm and you don't want to know somewhere else. A relatively nice guy, but also seems to like to sit down on his american ass instead of doing something to help the US to get real democracy (not the military dictatorship that it really is) and has absolutely no faith in Obama. Also, his mom thinks that Obama is a muslim. *'SPARTAN-077': A Spartan that has wathced 77 episodes of Full Metal Alchemist. The exact opposite of O,malley. *'Subtank': An Asian girl that pretended to be a guy because she was scared that she would be harassed. Except for someone drooling (Lomi), she's been treated well. Helpful. Apparently the one Angel talks to when she has something on her mind that only a girl can respond (had to take a few scars to tease angel for being able to be sad *trying to sticth back the right ear where it originally was*). *'ONI recon 111': Multiple people employed with ONI to look with a Sniper Rifle while Earth falls to races of evil aliens. That's about those I can figure out stuff about. If I forgot someone, tell me. Cheers, Me as a big brain full of knowledge? XD KAC- 11:13, 8 November 2008 (UTC) im not there XD (i dont care at all) CF 13:51, 8 November 2008 (UTC) @ SPARTAN-091: How did you know I play Republic Commando? 0_o MasterGreen999 14:33, 8 November 2008 (UTC) @ MasterGreen999: Because I'm a tall, partially-see-through figure who overwatches everyone. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 17:30, 8 November 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN 119's impressions SPARTAN 119: An F/A 712 Scimitar Multirole Fighter pilot who flies a custom active camophlaged aircraft, which explains why nobody knows what I look like. Ajax 013: The mysterious commander of the Necros who is refusing to reveal his own identity. In personal combat, he uses an autocannon capable of firing thousands of "Epic Fail" messages per minute, a spam-seeking missile, and, of course, the imfamous banhammer. Subtank: The last survivor of the Forerunners, who happens to look a lot like an Asian female. H*Bad: A hand covered in a sock with two buttons for eyes and a mouth and nose drawn on in permanant marker. Justanothergrunt: Just another Grunt, or that's what he want's you to think. In truth, he is the one who will kill us all some day. Annihilative Repentance: Like 343 Guilty spark, only he has a purple light and is ten times as crazy. O'Malley: Once thought to be one of our main users, he revealed himself to be an evil, flame-spitting demon with an intense hatred of new factions. He terrorized the message board for a few days before being defeated by Ajax and his banhammer. Hollywood: A breakdancing SPARTAN. LOMI: A 500 foot tall monster that rules over the other giant monsters on his secluded island. For unknown reasons, he harbors a grudge against Japan, as explified by his repeatedly sending his minions to destroy Tokyo. He also clearly has something against New York. (many more coming) Hurray, I'm a cross between a SPARTAN and a fighter pilot! Comments O_o I'm a fetich young Brute? That sounds somewhat sexually wrong and weird. However i'll take it as a compliment that my Brute article is good :P Thanks, this is cool. However i can't really guess about anyone else because most of what i'd have thought of have already been stated. Still really cool idea though. Cya, Roflz, some of these are pretty funny. [[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'''We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels]] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' I have to say, SPARTAN-119's H*Bad was funny. :I'm amused haha [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 00:01, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Parkster's views H*Bad's is halarious!!! I'm gonna do my own: i may as well! *'Ajax:' An evil fire-eyed lord-of-the-rings like creature with a huge bladed staff, which cuts conversations off if he gets annoyed! *'Sparty-091:' A big lawyer with a law book in his hand. Very tall like Ajax and looking over everyone. *'RR:' A speaking shadow, which flies. *'LOMI:' A smiley person, with a spikey scaley body. *'Sparty-077:' A casually dressed human... O_o??? *'Subby:' Half Asian, half American 5 foot female with a cookery book. *'Baccus:' Normal Human with blonde hair, freckles and stubble. *'Matt:' Same as above but without stubble. *'Angel54:' Ditto but as a girl. *'Leiutenant Davies:' Slightly the same as Matt but with a minor hint of freaky alien attributes, and younger. *'ONI Recon 111:' A soldier on the side making good progres but going solo. *'JAG:' I've seen him. *'AidenSmith:' Ditto. *'K4:' A weapons technician who looks like tom cruise. *'Actene:' A young enthusiastic Brute/Human in spartan armour. *'Jawsredfield:' Another young cherpy girl. : O_O I'm a chef now? You really have weird imagination....KAC- 13:20, 9 November 2008 (UTC) *A lawyer? I hate lawyers. Oh well. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:29, 9 November 2008 (UTC) haha these images keep giving me weird mental pictures of the randomest things working computers to hit up this forum. im curious as to what most ppl think of me haha Hollywood Hey, what about me? Sergeant Masterchief46517 com link 09:53, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Ajax's view *'Ajax 013': A giant, red SPARTAN who shoots lasers from his eyes, cuts people in two for no apparent reason and casually eats people alive. Yes, I imagined myself! *'SPARTAN 091': A SPARTAN... in a suit *'DragonClaws':A screaming grunt thats on fire! *'Relentless': A book on neuroscience. With glasses. *'Rot': Some kind of cross between Rambo and samurai. No apparent reason why *'LOMI': a two foot tall Godzilla creature *'Subtank':A lying Monitor with a female voice *'AR':Another Monitor whos like Guilty Spark if he was more crazy, less chirpy and interested in murder *'Parkster':A 3 foot tall Brute who shouts alot but gets no where. *'JAG': A Grunt with the heads of various murdered people hung around his neck *'Matt': A SPARTAN in a ridiculously coloured armour who seems overly happy *'Baccus': A elite in a ridiculously coloured armour who seems overly happy *'Angel54': The Indian goddes Kali, with the skulls of guys shes murdered hung around her neck *'AJ': That stereotypical black dude that dies first *'077': A Spartan in armour decorated with tie dye, floral patterns and various other hippy iconography *'Jaws':A Junior naval officer getting eaten by a Necros. Om Nom :A monitor O_O KAC- 11:41, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Apparently nobody has any clue what I might look like.... What do you mean overly happy? Sure, I'm an optimist, but I get mad too at times *looks at people that are being dickheads*. I agree on your description on Angel though, except that she doesn't collect the skulls, she chops the whole head off XD Peace, man. -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 22:00, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Maybe it's best I wasn't on Ajax's list... I'm kind of scared of what he thinks of me now. MasterGreen999 00:10, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Ajax :( Sgt.johnson's Views *Ajax -- A midget with "little people" syndrome. He thinks he's better than anyone else and will die very, very soon. Also destroys everything Scottish and goes on a bitch fit if anyone thinks he's Scottish. *RR -- A smart Asian scientist working to clone himself *Spartan-091 -- A secret service agent in a suit, and out of suit, looks like someone that I've seen before... (yes, I know what 091 looks like. :P) *Subtank -- A female AI that is obsessed with the Military-Industrial Complex *Spartan-G023 -- A Spartan-III interested in Humanitarian Work *The Parkster -- A kid with big dreams *Spartan-077 -- A crazed Spartan with a lot of hentai anime. *Justanothergrunt -- Just another grunt, trying to live and get his daily feeding off of the FN. *Rotaretilbo -- His profile pic *Matt -- A Sweede with too much time on his hands. *Spartan-501: A Longsword fighter pilot that just can't seem to get the missiles on target :P *Hollywood: An asian ODST with a Katana *Specops306: An Elite with White Armor *Dragonclaws: I've seen him before *Everyone else that I forgot: UNSC Marines just trying to live. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 18:58, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Sgt.Johnson! You revenged Ajax for me :P I think that Parkster's opinion of me is spot on! :Hehe... I haven't seen G-23 for a while now... oh well... Yay!! KAC- 13:49, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Thats not very nice subtank... ::The "hehe" was for the comment AJ made. The comment after that is for g23, a user which I haven't seen for a while...KAC- 16:41, 14 November 2008 (UTC) The real me: Yeah, that's right. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 16:36, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Sweet Shittake mushrooms! That's a lot of decorations! MasterGreen999 18:36, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Eh, they mean nothing mainly... perfect attendance, Cadet of the Year, Good Conduct, etc. -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 19:06, 14 November 2008 (UTC) shit check out johnson lookin all sexy. women dig a man in uniform haha. cant wait till i get my dress blues haha Hollywood Eh, that's actually one of the only 2 good pics of me! In real life... I'm actually pretty unsexy in uniform (only w/o beret and/or coat on... the Class B makes my head look larger than it is... -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 01:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I feel left out lolz. Cool uniform Sarge i may join Irish Navy when old enough. : P My View Of Everyone Hey, it's SPARTAN-984, here's my view of everyone. Ajax 013-Some random person with a god complex who thinks he's the ultimate immortal superhuman SPARTAN who's badass with a banhammer. In reality, he's a tad too insane, and lives in an insane asylum that he built himself while he was drunk at a party and made a bet he could build a random building. Needless to say, he won the bet. Subtank-Her name says it all. She's an AI that commands a nuclear submarine in a fishtank. She repeatedly destroys everything in the fishtank, and once managed to break it. RelentlessRecusant-A Monitor who has red for a color because he likes biology. Currently, he is attempting to clone the world's first Hunter and use it for his plans... Lordofmonsterisland-GOJIRA!!! *runs, talking while running* A gigantic Godzilla clone who wouldn't hurt a germ, but during soccer practice with Mecha-Godzilla he destroyed Tokyo. He also accidentally threw a nuclear bomb into Hiroshima in 1945 when he was younger. He thought it was a cool looking football. SPARTAN-077-A smart person who is in SPARTAN armor. After discovering an interdimensional portal to the Capital Wasteland, he became addicted to Mentats. Sgt. johnson-A helpful RPer here who lives a double life as a troll on Halopedia. The parkster-An evil general with a fetish for controlling a Brute army. He plans to use it one day to destroy Monster Island, but all his Brutes are retards. Rotaretilbo-A real teenager who became addicted to Halo 3 and seeks to triple wield, rocket jump, and the like. His last rocket jump resulted in first-degree burns, two broken legs, and the burning down of his house. He commands an army of furry dogs and cats which includes Hello Kitty Paratroopers. Justanothergrunt-Just another grunt as he says. He doesn't want to die. Bioniclepluslotr-A troll who has his own army of orcs and Bionicles. The evil O'malley-Exactly his name. Delta-269-Commands his own Krimzon Guard army. Says that the KG War Factory is undestroyable by ANYTHING, but in reality, I've destroyed it 14 times. *boom* Make that 15. SPARTAN-984-A godmodding SPARTAN who is fun to play with. He likes fighting games, McDonald's, and the occasional Brute head-splitting. CommanderTony-A JROTC teen who loves guns and admins his own wiki, CTpedia. He hopes to become President Of The United States someday. In the future he won't be POTUS, but AdmiralTony. A fanatical American patriot. Blemo-An ODST SPARTAN who loves cheese wheels, is Asian, lives in the US, loves funny stuff, kills people if they take his wafflez, itches his butt because Spike Grenades get stuck there, loves run-on sentences that tell no story that just stand there with random content in them being extremly funny making most people LOL like the run-on sentence I'm using now, and has his own robot counterpart. K4-Highly explosive person whose grandmother swallowed dynamite-and lived. That explains why he loves huge explosions. ONI recon 111-A person who admins his own boards and co-admins a wiki. He works for ONI, and performs Recon missions. Primary tactic: discover fanfic ideas. SPARTAN-A984 21:18, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Since Johnstons posted up a pic of himself, guess I may as well to.... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! My eyes! MY EYES!! Yo Sparty 984, why would my brutes go to ''monster island? I don't even know where that is! Also that joke on Haroshima is funny but lets hope that there aren't any chinease people to take offense. Just cleared the funny and offensive line there... barely... Anyway, JAG, once again looking good ;P Okay, addressing issues. 1. HOLY SH*T! JAG, that's you? WTF? *gets hammer and breaks picture* 2. Parkster, that was fictional. I don't know where Monster Island is either. Forgot to sign. Thanks Hollywood. SPARTAN-A984 21:18, 18 November 2008 (UTC) haha im sorry parkster but do you own a map? first of all it's HIROshima not haro and the biggest mistake...chinese people...come on man hahaha. maybe im overacting a bit but when your asian...well half...haha Hollywood I'm Pretty Damn it! *Picks up hammer and breaks Hollywood* yea..thats me...I totally look like that, ahem sarcasm ahem, jk jk n yea...Hiroshima is a Chinese city Parkster where they invented the fabled Chinese dish, the Cream of Sum Yung Guy (also jk, but glad to see ure so knowledgable on glabal history) yea, sure twas an honest mistake to be blamed on speedy typing, faster than thought. haha justanothergrunt that whole hammer breaking picture stuff wasnt me, someone didnt sign their comment =P Hollywood 984, how could you forget me? Or are you scared i'll eat you if you say something i don't like... ONI, you've been added. Thanks for reminding me. SPARTAN-A984 21:31, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Uh, right sorry Hollywood, and btw Lol, only the Parkster mentioned u Oni, OH SHI- (gets eaten) Don't worry, i won't eat you JAG, your safe...for now Sorry about the spelling, but i assure you for definite that Hiroshima is in Japan! I know that for a fact, and America dropped he first ever casulity inflicting nuke on that city, where Japan later surrendered to America, who then went on to kick the Nazi's ass with Britian. OOOO RAAAH! But yeh Hiroshima is Japanese, and if you still don't beieve me then check out this uber long inter-wiki link so you'll click on it to find out the truth that Hiroshima was and still is in Japan. Ha lol =D HA OMG i've just realised that i was the one that said that they were chiease!!! My bad. Also i'm not asian O_o Sorry :P hahaha nice parkster nice btw germany surrendered before japan in WW2 Hollywood LOMI's Insanity I always loved this, back in the day.... so, to once again honor the old days, I'll steal my words from the old Halopedia forum. Don't worry, this'll be changed some so that it's more recent and makes better sense. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 17:57, 6 February 2009 (UTC) *117649AnnihilativeRepentance -- The 'bot with the unpronouncable name that has some sort of Sentinel/Installation/Monitor fetish. His former greeting AI, Gary, seriously freaked me out: I don't like the way it called me a shisno. *Ajax 013 -- The ever unlucky Iron Fist of Canon, he commands hordes of Spartan IVs, Necros and flaming-headed, ban-hammah wielding ninjaz of d3th. He's 20 feet tall, breaths fire and eats Chuck Norris, Mr. T and author of ''Halo: The Flood'' William C. Dietz for breakfast. *Angel54 -- The dark servant of Ajax, she and her servants serve him unquestioningly and kill n00bs on sight. *Baccus78 -- Brother of Matt and sister of Angel, he is the most jolly and kind of them all. He operates in stealth and silence usually, but when he talks, he's loud. He controls armies of Kig-Yar. *Blemo -- Lord of the uncanon recreations of users, he is haunted by ED and will one day kill AJ with a lightbulb of DOOM!!!!. *Demakhis -- Pyromaniac, cloak dude that haunts us from the shadows now, having left shortly after the O'Malley Uprising. *Donut THX 1138 -- A donut that thanks 1138. He tasted very good (what other reason can you come up with for why he disappeared?) *Dragonclaws -- A terrifying dragon-human hybrid thingy. I took him, stuck him into the server, and turned him into Nogard, my servant. He likes to plot to take over the world a lot and is the lord of the alternate Halo 3 reality Ascension *Evil O'Malley -- An extremely evil Spartan reject that likes dirty tricks and (like a whole bunch of people around here) is trying to destroy the world. He back talked the Admonins too many times and was killed in the O'Malley Uprising. *Grievous797 -- The 797th clone of General Grievious himself. What he does grieves everyone, and caused 797 deaths via headaches. *HaloDude -- This dude, that plays Halo...... yeah...... *JWR -- A constantly mutating pirate/monkey/monster/Gravemind thingy *Justanothergrunt -- He wants you to believe he's simply just another Grunt, but he's not. He's really an evil mastermind (disguised as a glowing blue orb of death), that transports characters from the real world into his Survival of the Fittest world. *Kebath 'Holoree -- Poor Kebath. Everyone ganged up and killed his forces during the Battle of the Ark RP, then we deleted it. But, I must say, it was fun to do. *Lordofmonsterisland -- The impossibly evil mastermind that uses his monster forces to destroy the world, but this is constantly complicated by Rot's own "rot"ten forces and Ajax's Necros armies. *Matt-256 -- First of the Matt siblings to appear (thus the name "Matt" siblings), good tempered till ya make him mad... that's when you run, as he don't get mad easily. *RelentlessRecusant -- An asian super-genius that will rule the world via computers. All he really wants is POWAAAAAH!!!! UN--LIMIT--ED POOOOOWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sgt.Johnson -- He is a clone of the true Sergeant Johnson. He thinks he's the real one though, and he'll die saying he is. Sadly, according to a prophecy from Blemo, he'll die changing a lightbulb. As such, Sgt. Johnson lives in the dark, vowing to never change a lightbulb for the rest of his life. Poor guy. *SPARTAN-077 -- A guy that uses two or three sigs to confuse everyone. This may be the reason almost no one has included him into their descriptions. Now an admonin, he goes around and deletes stupidity. *Spartan 501 -- Spartan 501 was once a mighty space pilot. But he has been brain-washed into a mindless, zombie, flaming-headed ninja servant of Bungie. Be careful, or he'll come and eat your soul!! *Spartan G-23 -- A Canadian Spartan III, 23rd of Gamma company. He disappeared alongside Demakhis during the pre-O'Malley Uprising period, despite his candidacy for Admoninshipness.